Shiresland (2011 film) Credits
Full Credits for Shiresland. Directed by *Jeffrey Agala *Ridd Sorensen Produced by *David W. Armstrong *Mark Swift *Robert Wallace *Pete Williamson Executive Producers: *John Tarakovsky *Chris Wallace *Peter Michaelson Associate Producer: *Chris Michaelson Teleplay by *James Herbert Supervising Producer: *Richard Kenny Original Score Composed by *Henry Jackman Written by *Jono Howard *Mike Kubat *Bruce Thompson *James Herbert *Peter Michaelson Production Design: *Maurice Nelson Art Direction by *Doug Scheib Casting by *Michael Wallace Starring: *Charles Martinet *Frank Welker *Bill Fagerbakke *Patrick Pinney *Jim Cummings *John Cleese *Maggie Roswell *Grey DeLisle *Jodi Benson *Jim Belushi *Will Arnett *Samuel Vincent *Tress MacNeille *Nicole Kidman *Dwayne Hill *Robert Tinkler *Jonathan Wilson *Catherine Disher *Kate Griffin *Matt Hill Story: Animation Produced by COLOR_AC_LOGO_1.png *Atomic Cartoons Overseas Animation by *2 Minutes *Caribara Layout: Background: Animation Canada: Animation France: Production Staff: Post Sound Facility: *Richard Segal Sound Design, Inc. Voice Recording: *POP Sound *Voicebox Productions Inc. *Studio 360 *Howard Schwartz Recording Music: Special Effects: *Roy Huckerby Digital and 3D and CGI Services: Special Effects Animation: *Toon Boom Animation *Yowza Animation *Rough Draft Studios *Akom Productions Co. Production Services: *Studio 8 Sound *Michael Shires Studios *Shires Toon Studios *Pentagon Studios Executive Music Producer: *Chris Mountain Assistant to the Producer: *Kevin Rogers Color Timers: *Terry Claborn *Jim Passon Negative Cutting by: *Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Ink and Paint Department: Technical Constulants: Production Staff for ShiresToon Studios ShiresToon Studios Sudio Team Visual Development Facilities Music Recorded and Mixed at *Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios, The Village, and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Visual Effects by *Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Score Mixed at *Trevor Morris Studios Main Title by: *PIC Agency *Momoco End Title by *The Picture Mill *Fugitive Studios Dolby Constulant: *Ray Gillion MPAA Constulant: *Ray Gilbert Iatse Constultant: *Ray Gannon Cast Additional Voices: Special Thanks Production Babies Songs: "Rainbow Connection" *Music by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher *Lyrics by Kenneth Ascher *Performed by Matthew Mouse "Movin' Right Along" *Music by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher *Lyrics by Kenneth Ascher *Performed by Matthew Mouse and Boofy "Life's a Happy Song" *Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie *Performed by Matthew Mouse and Jose Carioca, The Shires Characters "I'm Number One" *Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie *Performed by Madeline Mouse and Lady Enchanted "I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)" *Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie *Performed by Cat J. Raoul "We're Doing a Sequel" *Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie *Performed by The Shires Characters "The Shiresland Show" *Music by Michael Shires and Samuel Pottle *Lyrics by Michael Shires *Performed by Joanna Newsom and The Shires Characters "Rainbow Connection (Spoofers)" *Music by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher *Lyrics by Kenneth Ascher *Produced by Chris Mountain and Henry Jackman *Performed by Boofy and The Spoofers "Back to School Again" *Music by Louis St. Louis *Lyrics by Howard Greenfield *Performed by The Four Tops "Let's Get Ready for Rhumble" *Music and Lyrics by Nicky Graham, Deni Lew, Mike Olton *Produced by Nicky Graham *Performed by PJ and Duncan "Life's a Happy Song (Finale)" *Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie *Performed by The Shires Characters "Postman Pat Theme" *Music and Lyrics by Bryan Daly *Performed by Ken Barrie In Memory of *Boyd Kirkland Footage: *Trademarks of and Used with the Permission of ("Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy", and all related characters and elements) by Cartoon Network. *Captain Flamingo and All Related Characters and Elements are Trademarks of and Copyright of YTV Canada. Prints by *Deluxe Color by *Technicolor Shiresland 6 Movies Logo.PNG © 2011 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved Michael_Shires_Records.JPG|Original Soundtrack Available on 200px-Shires_interactive_studios.PNG|In Stores Now On Your Favorite Gaming Systems Category:Credits Category:Shiresland (2011 film) Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:ShiresToon Studios